


6 Month Parentversary

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Its been 6 months since Anakin and Obi Wan signed the papers to become parents to baby Shmi





	6 Month Parentversary

Anakin opened his eyes and looked at his handsome husband who was still sleeping soundly. He couldn't wait for Obi Wan to wake up so they could celebrate the sixth month anniversary of when they officially became parents. It wasn't exactly the easiest six months, but they had survived with their relationship stronger than ever. Anakin had heard rumors of a bet going around saying that they wouldn't last 6 months as parents, but he was proud to have proven them wrong. He always had thought that Obi Wan would make an excellent father someday but seeing him as a father was even better than he imagined. After a few more minutes, Obi Wan opened his eyes and saw Anakin looking at him. 

"Morning handsome," Anakin told him leaning in for a kiss. Obi Wan kissed back. 

"Morning yourself," Obi Wan responded sleepily. 

"Happy six month anniversary," Anakin said. "Can you believe it's been six months since we officially became parents to Shmi?"

"Its hard to believe sometimes that we are parents," Obi Wan told him. "But I enjoy almost every minute of it."

"Me too," Anakin responded giving Obi Wan another kiss. "I'm forever grateful that you wanted this."

"It felt right and still does," Obi Wan responded softly. "We are great dads. Speaking of being parents, have you heard from her?"

"Nope and that's the best part. She hasn't woken up once. I checked on her a few hours ago and she was sleeping soundly," Anakin said with a smile. 

"Let's go check on her now," Obi Wan suggested. The two of them went into Shmi's room and watched her as she slept soundly. 

"She really looks like an angel," Obi Wan said, leaning against his taller husband who put his arm around him. 

"Yeah. Almost as angelic as you," Anakin said kissing the top of Obi Wan's head. 

"Somehow I have a feeling she'll end up taking after you," Obi Wan teased Anakin.

Anakin only smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. We'll have to wait and see." After a while, they got her up and together as a family, they went out to eat lunch and celebrate. 

"Six months may seem like nothing but it is quite a lot. In fact, sometimes it has felt like six years," Obi Wan said to Anakin as Anakin fed the baby. 

"I know what you mean. I'm glad we were able to work through the issues in the beginning. There were times when things were so bad and crazy that I never thought that things would get better. I honestly, for a little bit of time, was regretting this decision which I realize makes me sound terrible and selfish," Anakin admitted sadly. "And don't make me feel guilty because I feel guilty enough as it is. I do love her more than anything and would die for her the way I would die for you. Now, I can't imagine our life without her."

"Don't feel guilty Ani," Obi Wan told him softly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And you can feel free to be honest with me about how you feel. If you need a day off I can give you a day and if I need a day off you can give me a day. We should be honest with each other."

"I know Obi Wan. I just felt ashamed of how I felt and didn't want you of all people to know. I'm glad I told you now."

Obi Wan leaned over to kiss his husband. "I'm always here for you. We're partners. It is more than fine to feel overwhelmed. We didn't have nine months to prepare for this like most parents get."

Anakin smiled at him. "I wouldn't choose this with anyone else."

"Neither would I. Want me to take her now," Obi Wan asked. 

"No," Anakin told him with a smile. "I like feeding her. You can however take care of what happens later."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes as Anakin laughed. "You're evil."

"Happy six months of parenthood my favorite partner," Anakin responded with a kiss. 

Obi Wan smiled. "Here's to many more."


End file.
